Birthday Spanking
by Moxley's Minion
Summary: An Ambrose fan attends a show on her birthday bringing an sign in hopes it would get her just the littlest bit of attention only it happens to get her so much more than she expected. I wrote this as a request for a friend for a birthday one shot. Rating this M for sex, cursing. Nothing sweet about this is you want warm and fuzzy move on. Written in Dean's POV


I was restless and long overdue for some attention. I decided I was going to treat myself tonight I was going to have some fun. My version of fun although it was unconventional by most people's standards I always enjoyed it and found it as a great form of stress relief. Backstage I made my way to the dressing room to change into my ring gear. I was slated for one of the first spots of the night, this was perfect, I could start my fun early. As I changed I couldn't help but wonder who the lucky girl would be. I wasn't worried about finding her; I knew it would all fall into place. There was always plenty of women just begging to jump on my cock. Once I had my gear on I walked into the Gorilla waiting for my turn to go walk out from behind the curtain and listening to my last minute instructions. As my music hit I flew out of the curtain making my way down the ramp and to the ring. I scanned the crowed as I walked out and looking for her, but nobody actually caught my eye until I was inside the ring waiting for my opponent. Then there she was, I knew she was the lucky one for the night. There she stood with a sign in hand that read, Ambrose, it's my birthday and I want my spanking from you. She and I made eye contact for a brief moment and I smiled at her as I licked my lips, I had a present for her indeed. 

After my match was over I made my way backstage snagging a pen and notepad from one of the guys in the Gorilla I quickly jotted down _…. You want that spanking? Room 308 at the Holiday inn 11:00. Don't be late! _ I tossed the pen and paper back on the stand and folded the note in half. I walked over to a member of security and handed him the note, as I explained to him who to deliver it too. He shook his head and assured me it would get there safely. I headed back to the locker room so I could grab my stuff and get back to the hotel to shower and get ready, I had no doubt she would show. After I grabbed my stuff I found Joe and told him I was going to catch a cab, he shook his head in full understanding that I had some business to attend too. Once I got back to the hotel, I showered quickly and pulled on some jeans and threw a shirt on. I sat on the end of the bed switching on the television, if she listened to me which would have been a wise choice she should be here in just a few minutes. My cock was already growing hard with anticipation of what I had planned. This was sure to be a birthday this girl would never forget. I couldn't help but smile it wasn't my birthday but it felt like it after all I was giving myself a present too. 

I heard a quiet knock at the door. I bolted up of the bed and made my way to the door quickly. As I undid the lock I opened the door a crack and peeked out, it was her. She stood there nervously not saying a word, she had a friend with her and that was not part of my plan. Sure having two girls at once was always exciting but not on the agenda for tonight.  
"Hello birthday girl" I said as I looked at her then trailed my eyes off to her friend, silently trying to inquire why she was there.  
"Hi" she giggled out. She didn't get the hint so we stood there awkwardly for a few moments.  
"You brought a friend along?" I asked as I looked in her direction.  
"Oh yes, I did I hope you don't mind." She smiled nervously. I leaned down closer to her pulling her closer to the door.  
"I actually do" I whispered to her. She took a step back and just looked at me straight faced but with wide eyes.  
"So Miss not the birthday girl, are you a Roman Reigns fan?" The girl eyed me skeptically for a moment  
"He's pretty cool, I guess." She said as she shifted her weight from one leg to another almost rolling her eyes. I stepped out of the room and grabbed her friend by the arm leading her two doors down from my room. Roman should be back by now, no doubt he was in his room watching TV or reading some stupid book. I banged on the door loud but I didn't get a response. I put my ear to the door I could hear running water. He must have been in the shower I banged again only louder this time. I could actually hear him screaming out something in annoyance. So I banged again harder this time, a moment later the door flew open and he stood there wet and in a towel.  
"What the fuck bro" he stood there looking at me.  
"Dude this is" I went to introduce them but I realized I didn't know her name. "Well it's her friend." I said motioning down the hallway to birthday girl. "I figured you two may like to talk to one another." I winked at him as I walked off.  
"What the hell, Jon" he screamed out down the hallway as I walked back into my room dragging birthday girl along with me. 

Once inside I wasn't in the mood to waste time, I cut right to the chase. I couldn't imagine Joe was going to keep her friend busy very long anyways.  
"So you wanted a spanking?" I asked she looked at me laughing but didn't answer my question.  
"I'm serious" I cautioned her. "I haven't got all night, I have a lot to do and only a little time to do it"  
She looked up at me almost shocked, I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
"Are you going to do this?"  
"I haven't even had a chance to think about it. I don't even know what it is you want me to do." She protested, I couldn't imagine what it was she thought I wanted.  
"There isn't anything to think about. It's a yes or no answer and you should have known what I wanted the minute I asked you here."  
"Fine I will." She wined out "But you don't need to be mean, it is my birthday." I looked down at her laughing as I stalked over closer to her she stepped backwards letting me back her up against the wall.  
I grabbed her by her neck wrapping my hand around her throat, as I tilted my head to the side.  
"I don't care if it's Christmas morning, you will get your present and I will get mine." My teeth were clenched tightly together, as I cautioned her. "Stop your whining and take your fucking clothes off." I released her and walked away over to the bed, I sat there waiting for her to do as I commanded. She looked over at me briefly as she fumbled with her clothes. She was shaking with what I determined to be sheer anticipation. However her slow pace was making me tire of waiting and I didn't have time to waste.  
"Hurry up birthday girl, I am growing impatient." I called out to her. She walked over to me in her black panties, I wasn't sure if they were silk or satin, I really didn't care. They looked soft whatever they were and I really hoped this girl didn't feel the need to explain to me which they were. I wasn't the kind of guy that got excited about a girl in a bra and panties. I always preferred a woman out of them instead, I didn't care how girly or frilly the things were.  
"Take it all off." I said sternly.  
"Okay" She sighed as she slowly worked at the hook on her bra.  
"Don't bother being nervous, unless you got two pussies I have seen it all before." I laughed trying to lighten the mood. She didn't reciprocate my laughter she just stood there with her bra unclasped and hesitating to pull it off. "Look sweetheart there is just nipples and skin under there. Go ahead take it off." She let her bra hit the floor but attempted to cover herself, I couldn't help but laugh at her modesty after the sign she was holding up she was going to act like a saint now. "Panties, next sweetheart." I reminded her I watched as she tried to cover her breasts as she wiggled her panties over her hips. They fell down her legs and pooled at her ankles as she stepped out of them. I stood up and walked around her.

"Get up on the bed, on all fours, now" I instructed her. She began to do what she told and I smiled at how well she listened.  
"How old are you today birthday girl?"  
"I just turned twenty one today."  
"If we had more time I would offer you a drink" I said. "But we don't so I have to cut to the chase. I don't think you can handle twenty one spankings from me, so I am just going to keep going till we are both satisfied." I warned her.  
"Ummm what do I do?" She meekly asked.  
"Have you never been spanked before?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"No, I haven't" she mumbled out quietly. I threw my arm back before bringing it forward and connecting with her bottom. She jumped and sprung forward. I leaned down stopping not even an inch from her ear, Breathing heavily as I felt my cock spring to life.  
"You picked the wrong man to break you in then baby." I stood back smiling as I noticed the slight outline of my hand on her ass. I traced it with my fingertip a slight moan escaping my lips. I stood straight again as I brought my hand back once again throwing it forward and crashing against her skin with force. I heard her cry out; it made my blood flow easy through my veins. I repeated my actions again, than again. Poor birthday girl, she was slumped over on the bed her ass still in the air her body trembling, It was delightful, my lips curved in a smile.  
"It will all be over soon, I promise, I plan on taking it easy on you." I assured her as I stepped back looking at her bottom white with my hand prints neatly displayed across it. I bit my bottom lips as I went for my belt buckle easily freeing it from my belt loops with one swift tug.  
"Will you let me hit you just two more times?" I asked hopeful she would comply simply for the fact that it was me asking.  
"Okay, I guess" She sniffled out it sounded as if she was fighting back tears. I almost got a twinge of guilt that washed over me but then I realized that the throbbing in my pants was much worse.  
"Do you think I could use the belt?" I asked as I slowly slide it over the palm of my hand before doubling it up and smacking it lightly against my other palm. She looked up at me with wide eyes that were bloodshot and wet. I looked down at her doing my trademark pout that could talk a nun out of her panties, or so I have been told. She looked at me moment and I could tell she was hesitant, I stepped forward taking her hand and rubbing it against my hardened length as I grinded my cock against it.  
"Do you want that birthday girl?"  
"Yes" she answered her voice was shaky.  
"Then all you have to do is say yes to the belt." Not to sound conceded but I was pretty sure my dick could talk just about anyone into anything.  
"Fine" She huffed out before burying her head into her hands again. I smiled as I took a few steps over looking at her round ass I looked down at my belt again as I held it in my hand. I remembered why I chose this belt; it stuck out the leather was always going to provide what I imagined would be a soothing effect against the skin when slowly dragged over. I dragged my belt across her bottom. The metal I always hoped would provide that extra little something, perhaps a little more to the stinging effect. I moved my belt back holding it only a couple feet away before swinging it forward and connecting with her skin. "Ouch" she called out there was no time to hold off and thoroughly enjoy this as I had hoped. I quickly did it again and she whimpered out "Fuck, that hurt" I looked back down at my belt, this by far was my favorite toy, a weapon of ass destruction and I always put it proudly on display for the whole world to see. The best part was few people ever really knew what I really thought of it and the few who did knew better than to talk of it and they were reminded every time they saw me. 

I sat on the end of the bed admiring my work until my throbbing cock and heavy balls pulled me from my own admiration of my work. I stood back up pulling my shirt off and working at the button of my jeans.  
"Go ahead get up" She slowly moved as I unzipped myself. I slide my jeans down my legs kicking them off. She stood up awkwardly.  
"You probably don't want to sit right now hey?" I smirked she looked up at me as if she was going to say something until I worked my boxer briefs down over my hips letting my rock hard dick spring out into the cool air. She stood there looking at it as her eyes lit up; most women wore the very same expression as she did. I may not have had the biggest cock but it was almost eight inches and very thick.  
"Oh you like this, I see" I said as I grabbed on tightly to my dick working my hand slowly in short quick strokes. She just stood there shaking her head as she licked her lips.  
"You want to taste it?" I asked smugly knowing she wouldn't decline. I sat on the edge of the bed as she knelt down in front of me. He wrapped her lips around the head sucking gently milking more precum out of me. She flicked her tongue over my slit emitting a low moan from the bottom of her throat that traveled upwards and sent a vibrating sensation throughout my shaft. Birthday girl might not know how to take her spanking but she knew how to suck a dick. She worked her way further down my length taking all she could, as I gently bucked my hips forward encouraging her to take more. She reached down between us running her soft fingertips over my balls before cupping them in her hands. She moved her mouth against me quickly and I knew if she kept this up I would cum in no time. I couldn't allow it though; I grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her off of me.  
"You want to taste my cum don't you?" I smirked.  
"Yes, I did want too" She said almost too shyly for a woman who just had my cock in her mouth.  
"Maybe later" I said nonchalantly. "Now get up on the bed and let me fuck you." She scurried up onto the bed again lying on her back. She winced at the pain from her bottom as she laid there, I couldn't help but smile again. I climbed up on the bed, positioning my body between her legs. I ran the tip of my dick across her slit, she was wet I knew it, I was sure she would be dripping onto the bed by the time I was done. I slammed into her pussy without warning taking her by surprise and she gasped out, digging her nails into my back. She was tight and hot I was going to have some fun rearranging these walls. I lay there for a moment letting her get use to the feel of me inside her. After a minute I started to move nothing to slow but not nearly fast enough yet. I believed sex should be a workout, a fast paced rhythm that your could execute roughly. I picked up her legs and encouraged her to swing them up on my shoulders as I worked my way deeper inside. I picked up my pace slamming into her over and over again. Her head rolled from side to side and she was already mewling like a kitten as I started to slam into her recklessly. I shrugged one of her legs off my shoulder as I held her other leg up higher in the air as I continued to pound into her with an accompanying hip swivel, I was buried up to the hilt inside her with every thrust as my balls slapped against her. She was close I could tell but I needed to hold her off for just a little while longer. I didn't want the feeling of my cock sliding in and out of her hot wet pussy to end. I didn't want the tight embrace of it wrapped around me to end just yet.  
"Get on your hands and knees" I growled out.

She looked up at me for a moment as if I was crazy but didn't argue and complied with my demand. I got to see my handy work once again as she turned her ass to me. It was perfect, just the right shade of red starting to set in. She would wear the imprint of my hand upon her for days.  
"Spread your legs" I said as I slapped the inside of one of her thighs and she looked over her shoulder met by me wearing what I was sure could only be described as a devilish smile. I ran my finger over her slit locating her engorged clit, rubbing it gently at first then a bit rougher. I got excited by the way she withered beneath me. Pulling away as I brought my hand back down giving her pussy a sharp little slap before I rammed my cock back inside her, making her gasp again. I immediately went to work thrusting into her erratically with short deep thrusts. She sounded like a porn star as I worked my cock in and out of her. I grabbed onto her hips steadying her as I thrusted into her harder my balls once again smacking against her noisily. I reached back down between us rubbing at her clit furiously as I worked her to the point of no return she eventually collapsed against the bed digging her fingers into the bedspread as she panted out my name over and over. I turned her over on her back again as I crawled up her body sitting of her hips careful not to put all of my weight on her. She looked up at me panting and in a daze as I jacked my dick in quick hard movements. "You wanted to taste me right?" I asked again as she looked up at me barely able to shake her head. "Yes" she forced out as her voice cracked. I looked down at her  
"then open up" I pointed the head of my dick at her mouth as I flung my head back giving into my desperate need for release. I could feel my cum quickly escape me it was thick and hot. I looked back at her and I noticed I did a pretty good job of getting most of it into her mouth. There were a few drops on her face but it just made it all the better.

As I climbed off the bed I made my way to the bathroom, calling out to her, "you better swallow that don't make me come back to a mess." I took a washcloth cleaning myself up and grabbed a towel walking back out into the room. She was sitting on the bed now and I threw the towel at her, as I grabbed my jeans off the floor pulling them on deciding not to put the extra effort of pulling my boxers on too. She looked up at me weakly smiling at me; I walked over to her kissing her on top of her head. "Happy birthday, I hope you got what you wanted." She laughed as she stood up looking for her things.  
"You can never get it all but I think I got enough." I peeled back the bed spread and threw it to the ground, I don't sleep in any wet spots, I don't care who they belong too. As she got dressed she was quite and I was thankful that I didn't have to make idol conversation like so many others had expected me too. I grabbed my phone of the stand fourteen missed calls and 26 text messages from Joe. I was all too sure he would remind me of this tomorrow and the next day and maybe the month after this. I laughed to myself. I looked up and birthday girl was no longer in her birthday suit as she walked over to the dresser she moved the note pad in front of her grabbing a pen. She ripped the top sheet off and walked back over to me handing me the folded sheet of paper and smiling down at me.  
"Ummm thanks for a memorable birthday." She shrugged as she turned and walked away. A moment later I heard the door close; I stood back up and pulled my jeans off. I liked sleeping in the nude, I felt uninhibited when I was naked, I think I was most comfortable that way. As I flopped back down on the bed I grabbed the remote turning on the TV as I flipped through the channels something made me pick up the folded piece of paper on the bed where I threw it I unfolded it and glanced at it.  
_Brittany  
1 132 743 2908 _  
I couldn't help but smile then I shrugged as I said aloud "Well I guess she will be having another birthday next year. 

**Happy twenty first birthday friend. Kinky enough for you I hope. ;) have a great day. **


End file.
